Love is more than ice-cream
by jojo22outtheregirl
Summary: Xion is starting her first year of Destiny Uni. When she finds herself at parties, clubs, closets and in the grasp of domestic violence. Will drinks , love and tragic moments lead her into the arms of Riku? But will jealousy un-cover her true feelings for Riku? Also will Jett ( OC ) let Xion become friends or secrate enemies. Review if you like! Riku x Xion ( Rion )
1. Intro

**Author note:**

**Hello! Thanks for choosing this story!**

**This is my first... So please don't expectect a amazing piece of work as I am quite young. I hope you enjoy my attempt to get some readers attention. Enjoy! Xion x Riku... My fave KH couple**.

The young girl parted her eye lids from a deep sleep. To be welcomed to reality by a sharp noise of her alarm clock. The girl blinked a few times to clear her vision. Her small pale hands slammed the alarm clock. She let out a moan as it was...Monday. Not just any Monday, the Monday where she would have to pack her bag for university.

"Xion... You will be strong! Face the day, make friends with the nicest people!" she said to herself, whilst ramming her black hoddie into her overly packed case. After she finaly put her last item in, she zipped up her suitcase and banged it all the way down the stairs.

" XION! Noise? " a welsh woman cried out.

" Sorry 'Ma! " Xion squinted her eyes whilst saying it. Her mum was welsh. Xion wasn't. She always has called her mum 'Ma.

Once Xion got her case to the vinl floor, she wheeled it carefuly to the dinning room. Xion got to the doorway to the dinning room when she she saw her mum sitting on the old oak chair. Xion's mum was sitting in a neon, pink house coat with her hair damp and riged. In her left hand she had a cigarette, in her right she had a photo.

" 'Ma! Smoking inside? Seriously?! " Xion crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow, " 'Ma, what's in your hand? "

A small tear crawled down her face, " Besides my ciggy, is a photo of you... " her lip wobbled. Xion took the photo out of her mum's hand. She examined it carefully.

Xion saw her dark shoulder-lengthed hair, nicly straightened. Her eyes were sparkling like sapphires under the sun. She had a giant navy backpack, it had a star keyring on it.

" 'Ma... I'm obviously gonna come back! You're acting as if I'm running away! " Xion wrapped her arms around her sobbing mum.

" 'Mammy, I'm gonna get dressed. When I come back, you will smile, wish me well and I will go and be educated. Deal? " Xion turned around om her heel to face the stairs, "whilst you're at it, ciggy. BIN! " Xion walked upstairs , as her mother moaned.

Xion rummaged through her drawers.

Xion pulled out some cute light pink denim hotpants. She also stumbled across a silky sleeveless shirt. It had a round collar, fastened with tiny gold buttons. She pulled on her expensive combat boots. Xion sprayed her self with Impulse:Loving words, and applied her lippy and eyeliner. She added a final touch with a glowing smile.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it's short! I just wanted you to know about the whole , mum and daughter relationship between Xion and " ' Ma ". Next chapter...**

**Xion and her first night at Uni. Not the best start... Lol**

**Thx! Plz review**

**JoJo xxx **


	2. Welcome!

**Xion is about to go to Destiny Uni!**

**Who will she meet? Will her first night be a good one?**

**KK enjoy xxx**

Xion stamped down the stairs, " 'Ma! Ready! "

" I'll drive you to the station. Twilight Town can be very... Dark in the morning," Xion's mum nodded.

The two of them sat in Edna's car ( that's Xion's mum's name ) all the way to the station there was silence. When Edna drives she likes silence, as she says... " Driving the best way is to be silent. That way you can be focused on the road, " that means no radio, no talking only a satnav. Even though she has lived in Twilight Town for 20 years she uses the satnav.

Xion got out the car briskly. She jogged around to the back of the car and got her suitcase out of the boot. She pulled her suitcase out and wheeled it to the train station. She waved with two hands to her smiling, but crying , mum. Xion entered the station, " One ticket please! To Sunset hill, " Xion payed £15 and snatched her ticket off the counter. She cheerfully ran over to the train. She hopped in knowing that whatever she does in Uni, doesn't always stay in Uni.

Xion sat down on the comfortable orange train seat. A girl sat next to her, she had platinum blonde hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes like a tropical sea. She had a white top on saying nerd, on the bottom half she had black tights and dark denim shorts on. Xion noticed that around her neck she had a student identity card for Destiny University, " You're going Destiny Uni too!" Xion grinned at the girl next to her.

" Yes. I'm from Twilight Town and- " the girl was interrupted by a cute boy. He had dirty blonde hair also with beautiful eyes, " Nami, dumb question , but her do we put the suitcases?"

The girl going by the name 'Nami' rolled her eyes " Roxas! 1 I was talking 2 on the bagge compartments. By the way, that's the shelf like things on top of the seats,"

" Oh...right. Thanks Nami! " Roxas threw weakly his suitcase on the shelf. He sat down next to the girl.

" As I WAS saying... Me and Roxas here, live in Twilight Town, y'know that arch through the wall? It used to be a crack in that wall, " The girl stopped to see if Xion understood what she was babbling about. Xion nodded. " Well the Old Mansion, was turned into flats! Me and Roxas are neighbours, " Nami's welcoming voice was nice and warming.

" So, what's your name? " Roxas asked.

" My name is Xion... Xion Keydom, " Xion shook hands with Roxas, leaning over Nami.

" Well , you probably have geussed, I'm Roxas! "

" I'm Namine. My friends call me Nami, " Namine played with her hair as the train started to move.

" So, are you a sophomore? Me and Nami are, "

Roxas asked whilst tapping at his phone.

" Yeah, " Xion answered in a yawn.

" Awww what?! Nams! " Roxas shouted still facing his blackberry.

" Roxas, what's happening? " Namine stared blankly to the boy laughing at the moment.

" It's Riku, " Roxas laughed so hard his face was red, " He posted on Facebook: Just got back 2 Uni, been told have 2 stay back a yr. lol bad exam. Aww boy! Riku got held back!" Roxas wiped a tear of laughter of his maroon face.

" So that means... Aqua dumped him, she likes smart guys, " Namine was not finding it ad amusing as Roxas.

The train grew to a stop at Sunset Hill Station.

The 3 teens walked to the dock to catch the ferry to The Destiny Island.

" Xion... Don't forget to put on your student identity card. we'll there soon.

After a short nap on the ferry, the trip was over and Xion stepped foot on The Destiny was amazed by the beauty of the islands. The first thing Namine wanted to do was go to the beach, but Roxas disagreed and said that they should go to their dorms first.

The 3 of them raced to the University. Of course Roxas won, then Xion , and last Namine.

" Hello, how may I be of assistance? " a blonde man asked.

" Hi Luxord! Um, me, Xion Keydom and Namine Blankson would like to be issued our dorms!" Roxas grinned at his old friend.

" Roxy... 43. Namine... 44. And little Xion... 23! "

Namine waved bye to Xion as Roxas and her went to their own dorms.

Xion told Luxord that she had forgotten her dorm number already. So, Luxord pulled out a playing card and wrote : 23 .

" Run along... I got a game to play... " Luxord was playing online poker.

Xion was walking through the blue corridors searching for 24.

" Wait ... I'm up in the 50s! " Xion frowned.

Xion was not paying attention to where she was walking. She walked straight into a boy muscular chest, " Careful down there! You should learn to look where you walk! " the boy smiled looking at her angelic face. She looked into his turquoise eyes. The boy itched the back of his sliver shoulder lengthed hair.

" I- I'm so sorry! Um, do you know where 24 is? " Xion's mouth was slightly open.

" Yeah, sure do! Opposite mine, " the boy flicked his head to he right, signaling her to follow.

**End of chapter 2!**

**Next time... The mysterious Riku's party. How will Xion handle it?**

**Plz review! **

**Love JoJo xxx**

**BTW contribute ideas! What do yo as the readers wanna see happen?! **


	3. Jett? Party?

**Xion has been invited to Riku's party at his dorm. With a few drinks , a few games of truth or dare and many games of 5 minuets in hevean. Will Xion be good? Or slightly more... Naughty! Well you gonna have to find out! Read on xxx**

As Xion was lead to dorm 24 by the beautiful guy, she just realised that she was supposed to be going to dorm 23!

" So little lady, name? " he asked.

" Xion Keydom. You? " she asked blushing.

" Riku. Riku Dawn. Junior and I have been held in the sophomore year..." he said as they just reached dorm 24.

" Erm, Riku... I meant dorm 23. Sorry! " She looked up nervously at Riku.

" Oh. That's perfect, the cutest girl is next door to me now!" he winked at Xion , making her knees weak.

Xion wheeled her suitcase in front of the dorm door. She pushed the door. She peered her head in, to see the size of the place. WOW! It was big modern and a great open plan.

" Cool, huh? " Riku grabbed her suitcase and then dragged it besides the bed," If I didn't, you'd of gauped at it all day. Then you'd miss my party," Riku strode out into his dorm.

" Wait... Was I invited to Riku's party?" Xion said to her self. She gasped. " Riku did. WAIT! Riku is Roxas and Namine's friend. They seem the popular type... I'm not the popular type! " she said to herself once more.

That afternoon she un-packed her rammed full suitcase. Lucky for her she knew that there would be a good party at one point. She packed 5 ( yes 5 ) party outfits. Out of all of them, the sexy but not extreme party. Once she layed out her party outfit and chose her make up, she ran to find dorm 43 and 44.

Xion was dashing through the corridors as if there was a snake behind. Just in front of her was a boy, Roxas!

" Hey! Roxas," Xiom called out.

" Aww! For fuck sake! I ain't Roxas! He just copied my haircut..." the blue eyed blue glared at Xion.

" Oh...sorry. I'm new so... Yeah..." Xion pulled her body in, she was very embarrassed.

The boy stormed past her, slightly shoving her along the way.

"Rude..." she mumbled.

" Heard that! " he shouted back at her.

" Shoot... "

The boy couldn't help but laugh.

After finally finding her two friend's dorms, she rushed to dorm 44 and banged on the door. Namine opened the door. Her hair was wet, and she was in a white house coat, " Xion you caught me in the shower..." Namine smiled sweetly at Xion.

"Sorry Nami..." Xion looked at the floor. She was very embarrassed.

Namime told Xion to see Roxas to talk to him whilst she finishes up.

So Xion did as the dripping wet girl told her.

She knock on no.43. Roxas answered.

" Xion! Heya, what brings you here? "

" Riku, " Xion said plainly. Roxas opened the door wider, inviting Xion in.

As she walked in she noticed that the room was already decorated well. When Xion asked about it Roxas explained that his best friend , Axel , had decorated it for him. Axel, Roxas and Luxord are all close friends, so , Luxord made sure that Roxas got the right room.

" Anyway, Riku? " Roxas walked over to his mini-kitchen, and began making 4 cups of tea.

" Before we get on to that... 4? " Xion asked curiously.

" Me, you, Namine and my other friend Sora, " Roxas got out the milk.

" Oh, Roxas, black tea please! " Xion was staring at the coffee table, it was scattered in photos of Roxas, Namine, Riku and the other boy she met in the hall.

" Are theese photos of-" Xion was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

" Sorry, Xion get the door would ya? " Roxas stirred the tea.

Xion rose from the couch and looked at Roxas whilst walking to the door, " What should I say?! "

Roxas rolled his eyes and carried the mugs of tea to the coffee table ( he quickly hid all the photos under the cushions of the tattered couch ) .

Xion swung open the door to find a boy standing there. He had brown spikey hair and lovely blue eyes like Roxas' . " Er... Is this Roxas' dorm? "

" Yeah. I'm a friend of his. My name's Xion, " Xion noticed a star shape fruit with a bite in it.

" I'm Sora Hikari, " The boy strode in, and plummeted down to the couch.

" It's Jett... He said blankly, Not it's Kairi... Where do I stand man? " Sora yelled holding Roxas' small shoulders.

" Bro, I dunno! Jett... Not a clue! Is it Ven? Is it You? Me? Terra? Riku? Who does she want man?! " Both of them looked at Xion.

" Sorry 'bout that, Xion, " Sora itched the back of his head, then sipped his tea.

After a hour of get -to-know-you time, Namine joined.

" Deal with Jett? " as soon as Roxas opened the door, thoose words ran out of Namine's mouth.

" Nice to see you too, Nams! " Roxas laughed.

Xion slidded past the two laughing blondes, " Bye! " Xion rushed out.

" Xion? " Namine called out, but Xion walked briskly on.

Party... Party... Was all that crossed Xion's mind.

**HAHAHA! I'M EVIl LIKE LARXENE! You are gonna have to wait. There will be a chapter per party game. Who is this mysterious Jett? Why is everyone after her?**

**THANK-YOU TO MY NEW CHARCTER JETT!**

**Little look ahead... Party games... And Riku's grades?**

**Cya! **

**Plz comment as I read em all! And I try your requests!**

**Love JoJo! Xxx**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Xion is going to Riku Dawn's party. **

**GAME 1 OF 5**

**Truth or Dare! Will Xion take her dare well or take her truth to the ground?**

**If you wanna know that bad... Read on! Also... Where's Jett? She was invited but... Not here...**

**Special thanks to SA. She was really nice and gave me support. She also gave me Jett! Um... Yeah, we think alike as well lol same idea... Kk on with the show! lol! Whag about some stella? Xion never drank... 'till now!**

Xion ran down to her dorm, styled her bangs , painted her nails black and cleaned under her arms - to reduce the risk of sweat. She put on her deodorant , then began to dress her-self. She put on a black push up bra and black lacey pants. She pulled up her denim hot pants , showing off her long legs , and sliped on a vest. She had a white pull over, leaving one shoulder bare. Xion tugged on her silver and black hi-tops. It was time to apply the makeup... Xion drew heavy liquid eyeliner on and added her mascara. She put on a beautiful shade of pearl pink lipstick. She grabbed her white leather handbag and filled it with emergency makeup, her blackberry phone and her university papers - just in case. She didn't have to walk far as Riku... Was next door...

She knocked on the door. Riku Dawn opened it looking sexier than ever. He greeted her with a side-smile to her legs. Butterflies fluttered about inside her. She began to walk in, but she stopped for a few seconds, Riku put his warm hand on the back of her shoulder. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. He lead her to the white leather couch. " Fancy some Stella Artois? " Riku said putting his muscular arm around her.

Xion blushed hard " No thank you. I don't drink, I never have, " she smiled sweetly at him.

" What? Get out! You're joking! C'mon! " Riku laughed.

Xion slowly shuffled away, she felt un-sure. Pressured even. Riku realised how forceful and horrible he sounded, " Xion! I-I didn't... Look, I'm sorry. I was just shocked. God, I feel terrible. I'm not forcing you to. I don't want you to drink if you don't want to. I feel horrid, " Riku was speaking his mind to the smiling Xion. Xion slide back against Riku's chest. She put her small shaky hand on his chest. Xion shut her eyes in relief, " I might have drink later. Because I may WANT one. Ok? " Xion's hands were still shaking. " Xion? Your hands... They're trembling! " Riku put his hand on top of her's. The shaking slowly stopped. Riku lowered his hand from her bare shoulder to her tiny waist. They were having a small moment when ... BANG BANG! Xion and him quickly parted. Riku ran and hit play on his ipod.

" Xion! Door! " Riku called out.

" What should I say?! "

" I dunno. How 'bout 'Hello?' " Riku looked blankly at Xion.

Xion opened the door and everyone flooded in.

Everyone who was at the party sat around the table.

" Guys, can you all introduce yourselfs. I don't want little Xion to feel awkward! " Riku grinned on his 3rd can of stella.

" Well, I know Nami, Roxas and Sora so..." Xion sat on the floor next to Riku.

" I'm Ven. Or Ventus, whatever. We've already met...in the hall... " Ven laughed.

All Xion could do was laugh awkwardly.

" My name is Aqua. I'm quite a bold character, so don't be taken back by it! " The beautiful blue haired girl grinned.

" Name's Axel, got it memorized? " the feisty red haired boy smirked at her legs.

" With thoose eye brows, how can I not? " Xion smirked back. Everyone was laughing, besides Axel.

" That's it! RIKU VODKA! PRONTO! "Axel pointed at the hysterical Riku.

" HAHAHA! Xion! You are one smoking mama! I'm Kairi! Great to meet a brave girl! " Kairi was a red of laughter as her hair.

2 HOURS LATER... TIME 9PM

Everyone was as drunk as hell, but not Riku and Xion.

" Riku, why aren't you drinking and having a good time? " Xion asked curiously.

Riku pulled Xion to one side, he whispered softly in her ear, " I can't... I don't want you to be the only one who isn't drunk as fuck, " he pulled back, waiting for a response.

" Who wants to play Truth or Dare?! " Xion called out.

A sea of " Me! " filled the room.

It started Roxas first, and the dare was given by Axel, " Truth or Dare? "

" Truth! "

" Alright... Er... Who was the first person you got it on with? " Axel asked cruelly.

Roxas let out a sigh, " Aqua... " he mumbled.

" Sorry, didn't hear that! " Riku teased.

" Aqua! OK?! " Roxas shouted.

Aqua ran off in tears and Roxas ran after her.

" Nice one, Axel!" Riku growled.

After a argument of how dumb Axel is with Riku, Axel stormed off. Leaving only Riku, Xion, Sora and Kairi as Nams was asleep.

" Sora! " Kairi laughed with a hiccup.

" Dare! " he grinned devilishly at Kairi.

" I dare you to... Snog me! " Kairi grabbed Sora's shirt pulling him close.

EWWWWWWW! Was all Xion could hear from Roxas just walking in. Sora and Kairi were snogging as if they have never been even flirted with before!

" Kairi! Truth or Dare? " Roxas sat down on the white leather couch.

" I so want a dare! " She glared at Roxas.

" Buy us some wine! " Roxas dared.

" Fine... A dare is a dare! " Kairi put on her black jacket and left to buy the wine.

" Sorry Xion, your turn! " Riku said grabbing a can of stella.

" Dare please! " Xion giggled.

" CATCH! " Riku threw the can of stella to Xion. As Xion is a good rugby player, she caugh it - no hassle!

" Good catch! Now try and drink it, I mean, you're gonna have to start one day! " Riku walked towards her. She giggled and pulled open the can. She gulped it down her thin throat, " Done! " she smiled slamming down the beer can to the table. Everyone looked shocked." You look like you've seen a ghost! " Xion giggled. Nams woke from a deep sleep.

BANG BANG BANG! " Let us in you prick! " a voice yelled from behind the door.

" They're back! " Riku jogged over to the door and all the guests returned.

" Riku, I didn't know you drank wine! " Aqua looked surprised.

" I don't, it's for a game... " he winked at the girl.

**Sorry! Was a bit rushed! next is... Spin the bottle.**

**What about the Aqua x Roxas thing? Ikr, unexpected! btw they aren't a couple. Just to build onto the later story. Um, Riku and Xion, got a bit close eh? **

**Plz review! What do you as the readers want? I read em and I try and do em! **

**Ok! Byez! Any ideas for Axel? Hint : Xion publicly embarrassed him! What's gonna happen there? Ovs I already know but what do you think? **


	5. Spin the Bottle Flick of the wrist

**Omigosh! Thanks everyone! When I got the email saying some-body actually favourited me, wow! Overwelming! SA13 thank-you so much! Thanks Alexia! I don't even mind if your reviews are 1 sentence! I feel magical as soon as I get that 1 notification! it is kinda of like, a little girl being told she is going ton disney land, that's how I feel. Even a simple 'good' is encouraging! kk betta get on with it XD big chapter ahead! **

**Caution small violence and tiney weeny threat. Not major**

**GAME 2 OF 5**

**Spin the bottle. **

**Will Xion have a kiss from the gods or a slithering snake? Well... Read on my Rion fans! ( Rion is Riku + Xion! )**

" What game? " Aqua asked Riku with great curiosity.

" Hmmm... A game... A bottle... Singles... Figure it out, " Riku gave Aqua a mischievous grin. She knew the game. Spin the bottle.

" Remember the last time?! " Aqua crossed hef arms and tapped her foot.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah. Namine got close to Vanitas. Ended badly. BUT she learnt her lesson!" Riku grabbed a measuring jug. He poured the whole bottle of wine into the jug, " Now we can begin! Guys sit on the floor! Get in a circle!" they all did as Riku commanded.

The circle was like this...

Xion

Axel

Namine

Roxas

Kairi

Sora

Aqua

Ven

And Riku?!

" We don't have enough chicks! I don't feel like being gay tonight! Sorry, Riku! " Ven looked disgusted.

Riku ran out the door. Everyone looked at each other. " I knew he was gay..." Nami crossed her arms.

" I mean... How many guys can be gorgeous and straight! " Kairi got a confused face from Sora.

" Aww Ven! You hurt his feelings! " Aqua pouted. Just as she ended her pouty face, Riku walked back in with a girl wrapping her arms around his chest. Riku brought in a beautiful girl. Her eyes were green like bottles. Her smile was radiant- Xion had a streak of jealousy , for reasons she did not know.

" Hi. You must be Xion. Gossip travels fast you know," She tapped her nose. Xion gazed at her dark brunette hair. Her hair was glossy and all together she was stunning! " I can see why Riku talked about you down the hall, " the girl hugged Xion. " By the way I'm Jett. We are going to be great friends! " Jett said pulling away from Xion. Riku looked puzzled. Riku pulled Jett to the side, " No I never! If I were you, I'd take that back!" he whispered angrily. Jett shoved him playfully, knowing he would never hurt anybody.

Axel's patience grew short, " HELLO! Muted Axel's here too! " Axel hated not having attention. He envied Riku. He was able to get any girl he wanted, Axel get's no-one but the obnoxious Larxene. With Larxene she was , sly , nasty and beautiful. The 3 things to avoid in one female. Riku's head turned to Axel. Blank. " Jett, you gotta sit next to Ven, " Axel glared at Jett. Xion sat back down next to Axel. Riku grabbed the full bottle of wine and a jug. Riku opened the bottle and poured the bottle in vertically. Roxas shrugged, " We do need a empty bottle,"

Riku sat the bottle in the middle. It span around like a merri-go-round. There, it landed in between... Aqua and Ven. Their eyes met. Locked even. Ven put his hands on Aqua's upper-arm. Their heads tilted, moving closer. They began passionately kissing. Everyone in the room looked away awkwardly. They parted, and Ven leant to her ear and whispered, " I always had a thing for you... " Aqua's eyes widened. Is this the moment she always wanted or was it a drunk moment. Either way she wouldn't know in the morning.

Aqua stooded up seductively showing of her thighs. She spun the bottle and sat down next to Ven. She began rubbing his arm as the bottle spun around and around. Then it stopped in between... Xion and Axel...

Axel's head snapped and turned to Xion. He put his hands on her cheeks and rushed his head to her face. He began kissing her forcefully. Xion sat there emotionless, not even moving her lips. He pulled away from the disgusted girl. He frowned at her. Riku felt sorry for Xion. Suddenly, Xion stooded up and said, " Where's the bathroom? " Riku pointed. Everyone was silent, not knowing what was happening.

Xion entered the bathroom and slammed the door after her. Her heart was pounding like a african drum.

WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT! Xion mentally shouted to herself. She stared at herself in the mirror. Xion adjusted her hair to a perfect state. Xion took afew steady breaths, and braced herself to see everyone again.

Xion opened the door. But what did she see? There they were, Riku and Jett. Tounging and arm stroking. They were passionately kissing, enjoying every moment. Xion felt...sad... Why? She only knew Riku for a few hours and Jett for less than a hour! Then she saw Axel standing up. Beginning to approach her. Xion paniced a started fidgeting with her roasting hot fingers. A few moments later, Axel and Xion were chest to chest. Axel had a tight grip of Xion's fragile wrist, he had it so tight her hand was numb. Axel leant down to her ear and whispered harsly " Be prepared for your fun to begin... " he slowly moved away from her. Xion's face was dead pan and she replied in a quiet snarl, " Really? You won't remember. I can see how thick you are just by looking at- " Xion was interrupted by a slap across her cheek. It went a bright burning red. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes.

" Xion! What's up?! " Riku called out. Xion's head snapped to face him. He slowly got up, Xion's head quickly turned once more to face Axel, " Say nothing bitch. Or I'll make it worse next time..." Axel let go of her wrist and walked off, " I'm leaving. Going to that idiot's room. By that I mean X-face himself..." Axel just left as Xion began crying gently. Riku tucked a piece of her soft black hair behind her ear. Her tears flew freely and she just held her painful hand against her painful cheek. Riku pulled her into his chest and began rubbing her hair soothingly. She bucked her head up smiling, still with tears flowing, " Let's carry on the party! " Xion moved away from Riku and wiped her eyes. Xion saw Kairi looking at her from a distance mouthing this phrase : We'll talk later...

**SORRY IT TOOK AGES!**

**Kk! I hope you enjoyed it! Axel's violence begins now...**

**Review, favorite watevs lol.**

**Changing summary so yeah...**

**BYEZ-E-BYEZ **

**JoJo xoxo**

**PM me if u want! XD **


	6. Sing Along to The Cat Fight, meow

**Hey guys! Chapter 6! **

**GAME 3 0F 5 karaoke!**

**Will this be a drunken duet or a drunken fight? Or both...lol... Bad language near the end xx**

Xion sat back in the circle. At that moment, Ven and Aqua ran out the room, " Er...bye...hehe! " Aqua giggled tightly holding Ven's hand.

" No doubt what's happening there..." Namine winked to Kairi. Sora's bright eyes switched between the two smirking girls, " I don't get it..." Sora scratched the back of his head. Everyone burst out laughing.

" Hey Riku... Do you still like the odd drunken sing- " Kairi hiccuped. Riku laughed under his breath.

" Yes Kairi... That would be amusing to try and see you sing at this state! "

" I vote 22! " Nami waved her arm.

" Lame... DiscoOooo Luv " Kairi's head began to wobble. Then the red head , had a red nose once she plummeted to the ground. Sora quickly sprung to his feet and tried to move Kairi.

" Sora, it's no use, " Xion said " she's dead weight now. Also... You're kinda spweny..."

" Am not! " Sora tried to pull her more.

Xion rolled her eyes and pulled Kairi up in moments. " Woah Xion! You're well strong! " Sora said in great amazement. Xion was so petite and cute, you would never expect her to be stronger than Sora. Even if he was one of the weakest links.

" Oi. Riku little help! " Xion stared at Riku. He came along and pulled Kairi up over his shoulder.

" I'll be back! " Riku carried the girl to her room.

Riku rummaged through Kairi's pocket to find her key. Once he found it he layed her down on her bed.

" Xion... Really is something... " Riku said to the unconscious girl.

Meanwhile, there was lots of questioning about Xion.

"How did you get so strong?" " What happened between you and Axel " " Why won't you answer our questions?! " annoying questions like those. Xion answered none of them...

" Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want your dumb questions alright?! " Xion growled as Riku walked in.

" Xion? Are you alright? " Riku asked sitting beside her. He rubbed her arm.

" Why won't you leave her alone guys? " Jett asked.

Xion snapped up and began to leave, " Xion! Wait! " Riku called out.

She slowly turned her head to face his worried face, " What? "

Riku stooded up and took her hand. He lead her to his bedroom.

His room was spacious and painted a dull blue.

Riku caressed her soft face, " Xion. Tell me what happened... "

Xion gripped both of his hands tightly, " I can't... "

" Why not? " he whispered. Riku pulled Xion into his chest. She felt the warmth of his body against her's. He rubbed her slender back with his tumb. Xion went onto her tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips. She moved to his ear, " Thank-you... " after that one sentence, Riku picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his chest. Riku sat down on his bed and their lips were touching, he pulled her in closer so their bodies were against each other. " It's nice to know somebody spares a thought...nobody usaly does...glad that somebody cares for me... " Xion smiled and moved her head to lean on his shoulder.

" I'll always be here for you... " Riku stroked her hair and kissed her head. Xion moved away, " Let's go back, " she had a giant grin on her face. She kissed him once more gently. " By the way... This isn't " Xion blushed.

" I know what you mean... " Riku tucked one of her bangs behind her ear and let her shuffle of his lap.

" Xion, what ever happened... I hope no-one hurt you... " Riku stood up and held her hand. She squeezed it, and they walked back into the main room.

" Guys! No-more questions! " Riku shouted.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

22 by Taylor Swift began to play.

Everyone sang along to the chorus as that's all they knew but Nami knew all the words!

Then Black Parade by My Chemical Romance came on.

Only Xion and Riku knew that song they did a little duet.

" Xion, you are full of surprises! " Riku smiled.

" I had a up bringing of a welsh woman and a hard-core rock man! " Xion laughed.

After that... Harlem Shake!

Sora set up his camera and filmed them all doing the harlem shake.

The last song of the night was Disco Love by The Saturdays.

" Shame Kairi ain't here... " Xion smiled.

" Say Sora, when you came over earlier... The Papou Fruit? " Roxas said and everyone faced Sora.

" Shared it with Kairi, " Sora shrugged. The room eas full of gasps but Xion was silent.

" Was that the star shaped fruit you had and why is it so important? " you could see the confusion in Xion's eyes. Sora simply answered with yeah and Riku explained,

"When two people share one their destinies become intertwined. They will remain a part of each others lives no matter what. A folk tale, that practically everyone believes..." Riku noticed Jett starring at him with adoring green eyes. Riku just rubbed the back of his neck.

" Awkward... " Namine cooed.

" So...Nami... Rumor has it you shared a papou with Vanitas! " Roxas playfully nudged Namine.

Namine slapped his arm, " SHUT UP ROXAS! YOU'RE THE ONE SPREADING IT! How dare you...HOW DARE YOU! YOU'RE A PATHETIC MUMMY BOY!" Namine shouted at the top of her voice.

" Nams... Calm down... " Jett said slowly edging towards her.

" CAN IT YOU SLUT! " Namine shoved Jett.

" Oi! Just coz I got your- " Jett got interrupted by a yell louder than them combined, " ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! " that shout came from Xion. Both of the girls looked at her for 5 seconds... And " JETT IF YOU DON'T DIE OF VICOUSNESS ... I HOPE YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!" after that scream from Nami, WHAM! Jett and Nami got into a cat fight that turned into a lion fight.

Xion strolled over calmly towards the girls and squished their shoulders to hit their nerve. Both of them flinched. They both parted with a few mumbles. Riku was shocked by her amazing skills all round.

" This aint over..." Namine gave off a glare towards the scolding mummy's boy.

**Sorry this took awhile! I've been ill, the I've been doing homework , christmas and all that doosh. So yeah! Now posting every Saturday!( England Time ) yay! Prob end it around March time ( England times )**

**Starting a new story too! New story will be drama and a tint of romance. Soz you guys I enjoy writting violence soz... Um yeah... Larxene and Demyx! It's called Poisoning Love! Yay! prob coming out Monday evening ( England time ) I'd prob update every Friday starting monday xxx**

**Kk xxx**

**If you liked this chapter review! I love your reviews! Maybe follow it so you miss nothing... I dunno XD pm if u want yknow xx kk byzie byez**

**JoJo xxx**


End file.
